Sievert
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Glorious Mutation |-| Z Ability= Little Boy / Fat Man |-| X Ability= Bulldozer / Scrap Saw |-| C Ability= Smelter Reel / Rubber Burn |-| V Ability= Nuclear Winter / Meltdown Tips and Trivia * Sievert's weapon name is Gavlan's Wheel. * Gavlan's Wheel is a reference to Logarius' Wheel from Bloodborne. * The wheel changes color depending on how many Rads it have accumulated to keep the wielder aware. Colors are based on Green (0), Yellow (100), Orange (150), and Red (175). On red the wielder's health start to drain slowy. * Little Boy and Fat Man are the names of the Atomic Bombs that dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WWII. * Scrap Saw is probably a reference to the Whirligig Saw from Bloodborne. * Smelter Reel may be a reference to Dark Souls 2´s Smelter Hammer (Dual Wield heavy attack. Literally the same movement and fall). * The word Sievert is a derived SI unit of ionizing radiation dose. It is a measure of the health effect of low levels of ionizing radiation on the human body. * Rads is probably a shortened version of radiation. Strategies *It is a bad idea to go to 200 rads, as you'll lose precious hp, even if you're going to Glorious Mutation, you might as well do it at 100-199 rads. *It is not recommended to use Meltdown to attack with! Use it to get rid of your rads so you can stay alive without having 200 rads. *A good combo to Sievert would be Z, then X, then finally C. *Use Nuclear Winter to regain rads to use for your attacks and to use Glorious Mutation, however, make sure you remove your faster rads regeneration with Meltdown later! *To efficiently aim Little Boy, stay a small distance from the enemy, then slam! To hit well with Fat Man, do it while using your click combos (in a way that it syncs in with it). *Sievert is very efficient in agility, use this to your advantage. Little Boy, Bulldozer, and Smelter Reel if used together can make you cover a large distance. *Using Bulldozer, Saw Scrape, Smelter Reel and Rubber Burn close range can lead to huge damage! *Make sure to hold X when your using Saw Scrape to use it to its maximum potential, this can take an enemy from full hp to 50 if you hold it long enough! Also, this gets rid of a lot of rads while in Glorious form. *If the enemy is stunned, you should use Meltdown, and deal huge amounts of damage. *Try not to use Meltdown near enemies, as they will take the chance to attack you, and you are weakened by having no rads. *Nuclear Winter makes Sievert almost immune to basic attacks because of the crazy parry count. Use it when fighting a class with low base damage. Weaknesses * Sievert becomes incredibly low on defense the higher the Rads, however that means his damage also increases. If Gavlan's Wheel is red, any hit Sievert receives can have an immense damage, and often leading to death quicker than usual. * Sievert has a lack of range attacks (disregarding Meltdown), so Sievert cannot attack ranged players easily. However, his abilities allow him to move to places that most classes cannot reach easily OR Sievert make sudden movements that can easily dodge projectiles, so take note when you are using a ranged class like Trooper. * If you find yourself being rushed by a Sievert, a good choice would be to stun them if able. Make sure to do as much damage as possible, and that shouldn't be hard considering Sivert has naturally low defense. * If you want to fight a Sievert, wait until their Gavlan's wheel is yellow or orange as they have decreased defense. * If you can get a Sievert to waste its attacks, it is done for. * Try to fight a Sievert after they have used Meltdown, as they will have very low rads and not many means of escaping. * Other rushers are very good against Sievert as they have equal movement and can deal huge burst damage which added with low defense equals a defeated Sievert. (Burst Damage + Low defense + Sievert = dead) [[Category:Rusher Classes]